Finding Twilight
by kickass222urmom
Summary: When a unicorn named Parker messes up a teleportation spell, he and Twilight Sparkle are sent to a strange world. Now, separated from each other, can he find her before it's to late? Look inside for the full description.


**Okay, this wasn't suppose to be released for another two weeks. But, I want to see what people think of it. So, I'll post the prologue for now.**

**Full description:**

_When a unicorn by the name of Parker tries to enhance the teleportation spell, he soon finds himself in a heap of trouble. So, he quickly seeks out the only other powerful unicorn in Ponyville to try and help him, Twilight Sparkle._  
_Things don't work out so well, and the two are sent to a strange new world. Earth._  
_Now, separated from Twilight, Parker must travel this new land and try and find her. He will encounter many strange things: Metal beast, strange creatures that walk on two legs, the Earth's naturally polluted air, and so much more._  
_Can he find Twilight before it's too late?_

**Prologue**

Before I tell you this tale, I should first tell you about myself.

My name is Parker, or, that's the name I now go by. My real name has never really appealed to me.

I am a light grey unicorn with a solid build. No, I am not fit, I'm far from it. My mane is long in the back and almost over my eyes in the front. It's a light brown color with two white streaks in it. My tail is the same, but only has one white streak in it.

My eyes are a light blue, and, due to a childhood accident, I wear glasses. Without them, I can only see things that are a few feet from my face. I have a little scruffy beard, but it's to small to really notice.

My cutie mark is strange. I have never really understood it. My parents always told me it represented my interest in magic. But to me, it looked like a snow flake. It has a dot in the middle with a ring that circles it. There are eight lines coming out all around it. Each has three lines on it and a forked edge.

Lastly, my clothes. No, I do not normally wear them, but I do from time to time. The clothes I usually wear consist of a black turtle neck shirt with pockets on the sides.

Now, to tell you about my life, or at least some of it.

I was born in New Mane City, twenty one years ago. It was a large, beautiful city, with many kind ponies.

I do not remember much of my childhood. All I remember is moving around a lot. My parents were performers, always on the move.

Now believe me, they loved me with all their heart. But, the disappointment on their faces when I became interested in magic was painful. They always wanted me to follow in their hoof steps, but once I received my cutie mark, my fate was decided.

At the age of eight, my parents gave up on me being a performer and decided to help me with my pursuit of magical knowledge.

After a few years, I was granted the privilege to go to a special school for unicorns. It may not have been the best school, but it helped me greatly. I spent most of my time in my dorm, constantly studying. Of course, I would take a day off from time to time to enjoy a day with my friends. But, that was rarely done.

At the age of nineteen, I graduated with high marks in all my subjects.

That was a happy day for me, but it soon became a sad one when I decided it was time to move on. I wanted to move off to some out of reach town, a place I could do my work in peace. But, in order to do this, I had to leave my parents behind.

Moving out is one of the hardest things to adjust to for many ponies, but it must be done.

I moved out about a month after graduation, eager to start my life of freedom. Of course, that happy feeling of freedom was soon drowned out by the sense of loneliness after only two days of traveling.

I forget how many days I traveled, but I know it was more than a week. I passed through a few towns, but none of them met my needs.

That is, until I came upon a small town that was almost out of the way of fast living. The towns name was Ponyville. It was a perfect place to settle down in. So, that's what I did.

I used the bits my parents had given me to purchase a nice little house on the outskirts of the town.

Now, let me tell you, some of the ponies in that town were just plain crazy.

Take this for example. I had just finished unpacking, and had decided to look around the town.

I had taken only four steps from my front door before being knocked over by a pink blur. This pink blur turned out to be a pony, a pony who I later learned was named Pinkie Pie. The pink mare went completely crazy when she learned I was new in town. She ran off, leaving me confused.

After this, I took a stroll through the town. But, as the day went on, I began to notice less and less ponies out and about. Soon, there were no ponies on the street, none at all.

At this point, with nothing else to do, I decided it was about time I got home and prepared dinner for myself.

Once I arrived at my house, I saw that the front door was open slightly.

Thoughts ran through my head about who could be in there. So, I entered with extreme caught...

... And screamed like a little filly when the lights blazed to life, revealing a room full of ponies screaming 'Surprise!'. That was the last thing I expected to see in my living room.

The same pink mare from before bounced up to me and barraged me with questions. I answered them the best I could, but she was going too fast for me to follow her words.

Eventually, she had gotten side tracked and moved on.

I then spent the rest of the party trying to get to know the local ponies.

Only two of them really stuck out to me. One was a mare named Ditzy Doo, or Derpy Hooves as she was locally called. She talked about her job as a mailmare, but, she mostly talked about muffins. I found her extensive knowledge of muffins quite interesting.

The other mare was the towns librarian, Twilight Sparkle. I found her far more interesting than all the others. Her knowledge of magic far surpassed my own. Her skills with the magic arts were far more advanced than mine. I hate to admit it, but she is better than me when it comes to magic.

After that party, I began to get serious about my work.

You see, I had given myself one goal. To improve the teleportation spell, make it where you could travel to distant worlds. Yes, I was called crazy for doing this. But that didn't matter, I had set the goal, and I was going to complete it.

Two years passed, and I had had no success in figuring it out. The spell was solid, hard to modify. I would continually ask Twilight Sparkle for help whenever I thought I made a break through. Sadly, every break through I thought I made turned out to be a calculation mistake.

I was never able to figure it out...

Until that fateful summer day that changed my life forever.

I will now tell you the tale of my greatest adventure. And more importantly, I'll tell you the challenges of finding Twilight.


End file.
